The Last Challenge
by Kyubbiman
Summary: Shepard sacrificed himself to bring about synthesis, but the Catalyst impressed by Shepard's sacrifice allows him to live. Now with his lovers Ashley and Liara by his Side Commander Michael Shepard will face a Galaxy being rebuilt while trying to stop the Illusive Man's final plan that threatens to destroy all that the Galaxy ha fought for. Shepard/Ashley/Liara romance Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

2 weeks after the final battle

The first thing he felt was pain as he opened his eyes "Where am I?" he thought to himself. The last thing he recalled was telling the Catalyst to shove it before jumping into the light of the Crucible. He heard voices growing ever closer as he was engulfed by darkness once again.

"We found another one" Commander Daniel Evans shouted as he stood over the partially buried body. He reached down and started moving aside rubble to get a better look at who it was, and he saw the strange skull on the side of the armor and gasped "Get over here now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, frightening everyone around him. They got to work extracting the armor encased body as quickly as possible.

The figure was placed upon a gurney and Commander Evans stepped forward and pried the helmet off of the soldier before them and gasped again "Get T'soni on the line now! I want to make sure it's him" Daniel shouted.

"Why sir?" one of the new recruits asked.

Daniel pinched the brow of his nose as he felt a headache coming on "Just do it already!" he bellowed at the poor private.

"_This is Dr. T'soni, how can I help you commander?"_ a female voice echoed out of his omni-tool

"Doc we got one hell of a find for you." Daniel responded

"_How so?"_ she replied

"I think we found your s and Spectre William's boyfriend mam but I just want to make sure it's him."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a period of time before the response came "_Bring hi-m-m to me imm-mediately" _she said in a desperate voice.

"Alright mam and you might want to contact Williams as well; it's not a good idea to keep your other partner out of the loop." Daniels finished

"_How did you?" _came the response on the other line

"Mam ya'll weren't very discreet about it before or after the attack but no one is questioning you because everyone understands." He responded

"_Yes I'll do it just-"_

"I got it I'll guard him with my life."

"_Thank you." _ And the line went dead

Daniel nodded "Double time it rookies." Daniel shouted as he watched the gurney be loaded into the Reaper in front of him. "You're clear for takeoff Dominion." Daniel shouted.

The Reaper in question made that creepy reaper noise and lifted off the ground and headed towards the hospital where Dr.T'soni was.

Daniel sighed and felt another migraine coming on "The Reapers are helping us now, what's next we find out we're all part machine or something." He turned around and watched another Reaper land and start performing sweeps of the area as it scanned for survivors. Yep definitely another migraine coming on.


	2. Chapter 2

Understanding

Liara shut off her comm and looked over at Ashley who was asleep on the makeshift bed in the temporary quarters that the Alliance had provided them while Liara studied the effects of what the Crucible had done.

Both of them had him felt him die, it was like a piece of themselves had been ripped from their very souls. There had never been a three-way bond before but, it had been formed by the intense emotions the war had brought about and the shared understanding of what it felt like to be in that position combined with their years of working closely with each other in the field.

It had stunned the three of them to learn that such a bond had formed. All parties involved were hesitant and even resistant at first but in time each came to accept the bond and the comfort it had brought them during the mission. It was only after the loss of Mordin that the three gave in and embraced the bond fully. Everyone was stunned at the development, and Joker expectantly had much to say on the subject. That was until Shepard had told EdI that Joker secretly loved the Barney song which prompted her play the song on a loop for a week straight. At that point Joker literally had Shepard at gunpoint threatening to shoot him if he didn't make EDI stop. After that there were no more problems or complaints from anyone. It was almost impossible to irritate Joker, and Shepard had broken him.

She remembered the first time all three of them "Embraced Eternity" together. The mutual pleasure that coursed through their minds over the bond was indescribable as were the shared emotions they felt from each other. After that day and up until Shepard entered the Crucible the three of them had rarely been seen apart when not on a mission or attending to duties. The three of them could share mental conversations and read each other's thoughts and emotions. When in combat it was like each one of them had three sets of eyes, and each could see what the other did. They moved in synch and could cover each other's faults or openings when they came about. Nothing could stand in their path.

That was until the green light of the Citadel and the Crucible spread across the Earth.

Liara remembered the rush of power that flowed over the bond as Shepard's presence in her mind vanished. It felt like her very soul had been ripped from her body and she heard a scream so unearthly it chilled her to the bone. She had awoken on a bed in her current quarters with Ashley in another on the opposite side of the room. All she felt was emptiness inside and silently sobbed as she realized what had happened to Shepard. Ashley had awoken shortly after screaming. After learning what happened and feeling the loss for herself Ashley crumbled and her tough soldier girl mask vanished. She screamed and cried as Liara had held her, and Liara had done the same.

It wasn't until the fourth day after they had awoken until either forged the connection again. Ashley had entered their room after a day of looking for survivors and instead of going to sleep like she normally did Ashley grabbed Liara from her workstation where she was trying to work out why everyone seemed to be part synthetic and shoved her to the bed "What are you doing?" Liara questioned in an accusatory tone

"I'm saving us from ourselves. All I see is pain and destruction when I go looking for survivors and all you do is work and silently bottle up your grief. I can feel it and it's time we both started feeling something other than sorrow. All its doing is destroying what we fought so hard to build. Now I want to save it before we go insane." Ashley said with a determined face as hot tears rushed down her face.

Then Ashley smashed her lips into Liara's and the bond sparked to life, and both felt the other's grief, pain, and sorrow rush over them. Both took it in and used it to fuel their desire for each other. They fell to the floor and Liara looked down at her friend and lover and recalled that humans needed an outlet for their emotions especially the negative ones otherwise they bottled them up and ended up destroying themselves as those emotions ate away at them. Liara smiled for the first time in a week. She reached down and tucked a strand of hair behind Ashley's ear as she opened the connection "Embrace Eternity" she simply said as her eyes blackened as they lost themselves in one another.

From that point on they clung to each other as the days passed. Liara was making progress in her research and Ashley reported that the Reapers were helping with the search effort for some reason.

As Liara reflected on these past events and the possibility of this new revelation Ashley stirred from her sleep and placed a kiss on Liara's cheek "You look like you've seen a ghost Liara what's the matter?" she asked in a slightly worried tone.

"This" Liara stated as she showed Ashley the feed that Daniel had sent her.

Ashley gasped and stumbled backwards before dropping to her knees "We felt him leave us. He can't be alive." She said as she brought her hands to her eyes to prevent any tears from coming out.

"I can't say Ashley. Commander Daniel is having the body transported here for authentication, but the readings in the data I received indicated that there is still activity in his brain and that his heart is still beating." Liara said in a hopeful tone.

"Then that means" Ashley stated

"Yes, there's a possibility that he will return to us provided it's actually him. But don't get any ideas just yet." Liara said as she controlled her voice. She had already dealt with Shepard's death once before and learned how painful it could be to hope for miracles.

"I know Liara, it's just…" Ashley said as she left the sentence open.

"Yes I know what you mean it's been a long 2 months and I want him back just as much as you do. IT's been hell for both of us and throw in the Reapers helping rebuild the Relays and this transformation everyone has undergone. It's all confusing and nothing makes sense." Liara finished.

"For now though there is something we can believe in and as for the transformation; it's not so bad. My aim has never been better and I am always upgrading my weapons with new mods that I think up overnight. I had no idea that you could modify kinetic barriers to throw the energy they absorb from incoming blasts back at the enemy. The crazy part is before the transformation I had no idea how to mod Kinetic Barriers in any way. Now it's all so easy." Ashley said in a more cheerful tone.

_Yes _Liara though to herself. Ever since the Crucible had fired there had been strange reports coming in from all over the galaxy. The Geth were now referring to themselves in the first person and it seemed that the Quarian's immune systems had been restored, but that they were stronger than ever. There were reports of Krogans being able to lift way more than they should be able to as well as reports of beings healing things such as broken bones in a matter of hours and other ridiculous things.

Liara herself noticed that her thinking had become a lot more streamlined; she could now think faster and process information like a supercomputer. She also found that not only had her biotic powers greatly increased, but that she had a far more intimate understanding of them as well. She could lift a 5 ton truck with little effort because she understood how to do it with little effort. This was true for all Biotics though and it seemed that everyone had become geniuses at one thing or another overnight.

The Janitor had created the perfect cleaning solution and showed Liara that by altering it just a little bit he had created an acid that could eat through a Reaper's armor like a hot knife through butter. The Alliance personnel at the makeshift headquarters were a little disturbed by that. They were even more disturbed when Hilda, the facility's chef and according to rumor the Alliance's worst chef made gruel that tasted like a piece of Heaven.

Liara was now networking with several other scientists and doctors across the galaxy to determine what had happened to them. All any of them could figure out was that their DNA had somehow become slightly synthetic. Even the Geth were stumped.

Then there were the Reapers, no one knew what was going on with them. Liara had conversed with Harbinger and the massive machine had only stated that the cycle was complete and a new age was coming. When she inquired further Harbinger stated that the Herald of this age must be present in order for the reason to be heard and that was what the Catalyst had decreed.

From what Liara could gather Shepard was that herald. Now they had to figure out if Shepard was alive or not and then what to do from there. There was one thing she knew for sure though, Thinking about the Reapers gave her a headache and it seemed Shepard still caused trouble even if he was dead.

She laughed to herself at that last one and coaxed Ashley to stand up, Dominion would be arriving soon and they had to prepare themselves for anything because when Shepard was involved anything was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Choice and Truth

Commander Michael Shepard found himself in the black forest again, the same one where he had met the boy previously. This time though there were no voices or whispers; Shepard looked around the landscape and saw that the bench was the only thing in sight, so he walked over and sat down.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud

"You are in between life and death Commander." A child's voice said

Shepard wasn't surprised by the sudden response but he turned to look at the boy that occupied the other side of the bench "What do you mean, and why are you here for that matter?" Shepard asked in an inquiring tone.

"I am here to see what you are going to do." The boy answered "And as for what I mean it's very simple you survived the energy of the Crucible and are currently in what you humans refer to as limbo." He continued

"So what am I supposed to do, just die?" Shepard asked in a sarcastic tone

"The choice is yours Shepard. You saved the entire Galaxy and have ended the cycle permanently; there is no longer a need for the Reapers as you call us to continue the harvest. We are now free to choose our own path and we have chosen to help the people of your cycle rebuild. The question is will you return to help them?" the boy that was the collective AI of the Reapers explained

Shepard frowned "Of course I want to go back. Liara and Ashley are there. I can't leave them I have a responsibility to them."

"No you don't there is no longer a need to fight, you can rest knowing you have created a better future for the galaxy. To go back would place a great burden on your shoulders for everyone would look to you for help. You would not find peace for a long time." The Catalyst continued

"It doesn't matter. We have to rebuild and even if I won't know peace I still have a responsibility to Earth and more importantly I want to build a life with Liara and Ashley. I can't rest knowing that I've left others to carry a burden that should be shared. It's wrong and selfish." Shepard retorted

The catalyst merely nodded "That is why you were spared Shepard."

"I don't understand" Shepard said confusedly

"Think about what I said Shepard, your cycle was the first to ever complete the Crucible and get it to work. Something no other cycle has ever done before. The harvesting is not only a process it is also a test for the species of each cycle." The Catalyst continued

"How so?" Shepard said as his voice grew cold "You mean to tell me that you kill and harvest billions of beings as a test?"

"Yes Shepard, It is also a test. Just as we left the Citadel and the Mass Relays we also left behind the plans for the Crucible. We are sentient Shepard made up of Billions of minds that have been harvested over the course of several million years. We grew beyond our programming and we grew tired of this conflict so we created the Crucible and every cycle we leave behind clues to our existence so that the next cycle can learn of us." The Catalyst responded

"Wait you created the Crucible, but why?" Shepard asked now more confused than ever

"As I said we grew tired of Harvesting, when living with millions of individual minds it's impossible not to grow sick and tired of killing and Harvesting cycle after cycle. The Crucible was our solution to ending the cycle. You used it for its intended purpose, to destroy the barriers between synthetics and organics. The Crucible can only be activated when all of the species of the Galaxy unite against our attack. Then the Catalyst can only be summoned by one who has the will to make such a decision as to what our fates will be." He concluded

"So you activated for me because you knew that I could make such a decision." Shepard inquired

"Yes you showed the capacity and fortitude to make such a decision. That is why you were chosen."

"I still don't understand. I though t I died on the Crucible." Shepard said

"You did, however we used the energy of the Crucible to revive you. The device itself is capable of miracles bringing you back was a simple matter. As to why you were revived the reason was very simple you did the unexpected. Instead of destroying us or controlling us you willingly gave your life to end the cycle and create a better galaxy. We did not expect that, you allowed our species to live. So we granted you a boon and allowed you to choose to live or die." The Catalyst responded

"And you came here to see what I would do right?" Shepard said

"Yes now make your choice the fight for your life takes place at this very minute. So make your choice and make it now."

"I choose to live; I can rest when I'm dead. Besides Liara and Ashley are waiting for me." Shepard responded

The Catalyst smiled "I hoped you would choose that path. Giving up is the mark of a coward. One more thing though; when you see the Prothean called Javik again, send him to these coordinates. There is a surprise waiting for him there. "The Catalyst said

"What will he find there?" Shepard asked as he felt darkness overcoming him

"That is for him to decide. Now go Shepard we will see each other soon. Your Asari lover and your human female await you." The Catalyst stated and with that Shepard slipped into the dark void.

He moaned and opened his eyes the first thing he saw were the overhead lights glaring down at him. He felt something soft underneath him and assumed he was in a bed. He summoned his will power and sat up in the bed. He looked around and saw that he was hooked up to various machines that were beeping at various intervals.

The door slid open and he turned his head to see who had entered. It was Liara and she was messing with her Omni-Tool "All the readings and blood samples taken indicate that it's Shepard. His DNA has been altered just like the rest of ours the only thing left to do now is wait for him to wake up." She mumbled to herself as she stood there continuing to mess with her Omni-Tool completely unaware of the fact that Shepard was awake and sitting up in his bed.

"You know Liara I'd think that you wouldn't need to run any tests to know that I'm me. It's kind of disappointing really. I thought you loved me." He said with a smile on his face

**Liara**

Liara had spent the last couple of days overseeing Shepard's progress after the dangerous surgery that he had to go through and had run what seemed like hundreds of tests to confirm that it was actually her lover. She had entered the room to check to make sure he was stable.

As she stood there going over the blood results from the last test she paid no attention to Shepard for she assumed he was still asleep. She jumped a foot in the air when she heard that oh so wonderful male voice coming from behind her.

"You know Liara I'd think that you wouldn't need to run any tests to know that I'm me. It's kind of disappointing really. I thought you loved me." The voice said

Liara after recovering from her shock turned around slowly and gazed upon the now awake and seated form of her beloved. She felt the entire world come to a stop. For several seconds she stood there and merely looked at him. He sat there with a grin on his face as he looked at her with those ice blue eyes of his. She could see amusement dancing behind them. His face was still the same wrinkles and scars that made him look far older than he actually was.

She shifted her gaze lower and mentally tracked the various scars from his fights and the Lazarus project that littered his upper body. His skin was still that same shade of dark brown that made him look like Jacob's older brother. Even his slightly grey hair which looked odd on a black man was the same.

This continued for a short while as her mind processed the sight before her, the moment passed and Liara realized that her lover was sitting here before her and he was alive. He had come back just as he had promised he would.

She felt hot tears running down the sides of her cheeks as she slowly walked forward "Shepard is that you?" she asked with hope in her voice as she felt her legs got weak.

"Last time I checked Liara. Who else would I be?" he said

"Tell me this isn't a dream?" she pleaded as she slowly sat down on the bed beside him and took his face in her hands and pulled him close.

Shepard felt pain blossom throughout his body as he put his arms around the beautiful Asari in front of him "It isn't a dream Liara. I told you I would come back and I did." He replied as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Liara didn't say a word and merely kissed him hard on the mouth. Shepard returned the kiss and deepened it. He felt Liara wrap her hands tighter around his neck as if she didn't want to ever let him go. This went on for several minutes before Shepard could no longer stand the pain and gasped.

Liara quickly released him "What's wrong Shepard?" she said in a frantic tone.

"It's just some pain. Calm down Liara, I'm fine." Shepard responded

Liara quickly started to apologize but Shepard stopped her "Don't Liara it wasn't your fault. Seeing me again after you thought I was dead I expected this reaction and know that you needed to do it." He soothed

"I see" Liara responded and moved to sit on the chair.

"Don't Liara

I want you to be close to me. I have a lot to explain but for now I want to enjoy your company. Would you please reestablish the bond between us? I think Ashley should join us.

Liara simply nodded and allowed her eyes to go black. She placed her hands on his head and spoke "Embrace Eternity" They both gasped as the connection between them was restored and their minds connected.

**Ashley**

Ashley had heard of Shepard's retrieval and had been trying to see him ever since, but the doctors said that his condition was too critical and that he needed to recover before she could see him. She had been outraged at this but Liara assured her that Shepard was fine and that he was healing. It still didn't stop her from worrying though.

Currently she was in the Armory cleaning her weapons when she felt Shepard's mind connect with hers, She fell to the ground as his mind melded with hers and the bond reconnect. She was dazed as several soldiers helped her to her feet.

"Shepard!" She cried out as she broke free of the men holding her. She took off towards the medbay where Shepard was and mowed down anyone in her way. Upon entering the medical wing she rushed right past the guards and nurse at the front desk who shouted at her and sent the guards after her.

She kept on running and arrived at Shepard's door. She forced the door open and rushed in and stopped at the sight before her. There was her Shepard awake and conversing with her other lover in hushed tones. Both stopped their conversation and stared at her "Hi Ashley." Shepard said in a cheerful manner "Did you miss me?" he asked

She said nothing and simply lunged into the air and tackled him as he sat in the bed. She pushed him down against the pillows and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Shepard still recovering from Liara's assault on his body felt the pain flare up again but tolerated it as Ashley kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Shepard eagerly returned the kiss and let her continue despite the pain she was causing his body.

The door to his room opened and a human doctor and nurse entered the room followed closely by two Turian guards. Liara quickly moved away from her bondmates and met the intruders halfway "There is no need for alarm doctor as you can see Ashley felt Commander Shepard awaken and after the 2 months of hell she went through is expressing her happiness about his return." Liara said

The four beings simply looked over at Shepard and the human woman atop him. Shepard had stopped kissing her and now was merely holding her tightly as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

The doctor turned to Liara with that look in his eye telling her that it was time to vacate the room so the doctor could check him out. Liara merely blared defiantly at him "You will not make us leave Doctor regardless of what you believe you need to do. Both I and Spectre Williams have been through emotional hell these past two months and will not make us wait a moment longer." She challenged

Shepard looked up at the argument about to take place and sighed. He had not seen his two loved ones for two months but he also knew the doctor needed to inspect him so that they could determine if anything was wrong with him "_Computing, There are no indications of complications from treatment and no complications in body. Residual pain detected. Healing process engaged estimation time for full recovery52.789 hours." _ A small voice droned in his head.

Shepard raised his voice "Something in my mind is telling me that the only thing wrong with me is some residual pain and that I'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

"I see" the doctor said slowly. Everyone knew what Shepard was talking about. Ever since the Crucible fired and the DNA of every being in the Galaxy had been rewritten they had all heard that voice in their heads doing calculations and generally helping them out in various ways.

The voice was always right and the doctor knew that the voice also was able to determine exactly what was wrong with any patients that came into the hospital for treatment.

"Very well I will leave you alone for the time being but I will be back later Shepard, have a good evening." He said and with that motioned for his entourage to exit the room.

As he left he dimmed the lights and Liara rejoined Ashley and Shepard on the bed where she was apologizing for hurting him.

"Michael I thought you were dead." Ashley said in a shaky voice "How is it that you're alive?" she continued as she asked him a million questions. Shepard put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"I'm sorry I left. There will be time for questions later. All I want to do now is enjoy the moment with both of you." He said

Liara nodded and laid down on his right side. She positioned herself so that she pressed up against him and placed her arms on his chest as he tucked her under his shoulder and pulled her closer. Ashley did the same on his left side.

Shepard kissed each one of them lightly on the lips and closed his eyes. The girls settled in and did the same. They stayed like that for a while as they reveled in each other's presence as the bond hummed between them conveying their love for each other.

Both women expressed their happiness that he was back in their lives and Shepard conveyed to them over the bond that he was here to stay as his love overshadowed the pain and doubt that lingered in their minds.

Eventually the three of them fell asleep to the comforting hum of the mate bond connecting them mind, body, and soul. They slept silently and comfortably knowing that upon awakening they would be ready to face the new world that awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone here's my new chapter for The Last Challenge. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you want write a review, but please no flaming. I welcome constructive criticism though.

Catching Up

Shepard sat on his head as he silently looked over a datapad, Liara and Ashley had left earlier in the day and the doctor had come in and ran his tests then left with the information he received. Shepard was now looking over reports about the damage done to Earth by the Reapers. It seemed that Almost Every major city in the world was a smoking ruin and the list of casualties was staggering. He swallowed the feelings of guilt that were threatening to consume him. He knew deep down it wasn't his fault but still.

"Shepard Good to see you alive. I thought we'd lost you." Hackett said as he entered the room

Shepard noted the green glow coming from Anderson's eyes and the occasional energy pulse that ran down his face highlighting all the organic circuitry that had been implanted when the change took place.

"Sir it's good to see you I'm sorry I didn't solute you but they're keeping me in bed." Shepard replied

Hackett looked at him for a moment with a scrutinizing gaze and then gave him a small grin "I'll forgive you this one time."

"Thank you sir."

At that moment Liara walked in the door followed by Javik

"It is good to see you Commander." The Prothean greeted

"I'm just happy to be alive." Shepard replied "But what are you doing here?"

Javik looked Shepard over for a moment before narrowing his eyes "You denied me retribution Shepard! Those machines still walk, and now they say they are going to help us. What did you do to them and us?"

Shepard watched as the green energy pulses highlighted the organic circuits in Javik's skin "According to the Catalyst I rewrote the DNA of all living beings so that the boundary between synthetics and organics no longer exists."

"Interesting Shepard, but this could be a ploy by the Reapers." Hackett stated

"I agree. This is nothing more than a Reaper trick. They will continue to harvest us while putting on a façade of peace. They cannot be trusted, you have doomed us all Shepard." Javik once again declared as he pulled a pistol on Shepard.

Liara Reacted instantly as her Biotic aura flared to life, but before she could do anything Javik was in her face and gave her a swift elbow to the face which broke her concentration and knocked her to the floor. Javik turned around to fire upon Shepard when out of nowhere Hackett grabbed the gun out of Javik's hand and pointed it at Javik's head.

Javik's Biotics flared green, but Liara had recovered from his attack and immobilized him with a low level stasis "You will not Deny me. He allowed the Reapers to live. He changed us and did not gain vengeance for my people. He must die!" Javik raged

"That won't be happening son. Shepard did this for a reason." Hackett said as he pressed the gun closer to Javik's head.

"Yes Shepard, you must have some reason for making such a decision." Liara reasoned

Shepard merely looked at the three of them and sighed, he did have a reason but he doubted they would understand.

"Well commander?" Hackett stated as the doors opened and Ashley, Garrus and Tali came running in with their weapons drawn.

"The reason is…" Shepard started

"Destroying us would have solved nothing. With the onset of synthesis the cycle has ended and the we no longer need to harvest the Galaxy to save it." A voice said from behind them.

Ashley, Garrus, and Tali turned around quickly and aimed their guns at the new presence only to find them pointing their weapons at a small human child.

The child frowned and waved his hand, their weapons turned to ash in their hands "I don't like being shot at regardless of what I am. You'd do well to remember that in the future." The boy finished

Everyone stared at the boy "Who are you son? And what sis you do?" Hackett questioned

"I simply don't like guns. And as for who I am…" the boy walked forward and Shepard's companions quickly scrambled out of his way. The boy touched the stasis field around Javik and made it collapse. He then moved over to Shepard's bed and sat down next to Shepard. He turned and looked them "I am the Catalyst; the Collective AI of the Reapers and their Ambassador." The boy said with a grin

"Right…" Garrus said in an unbelieving tone.

"You do not believe me, then let me show you." and the world went dark

"Where are we?" Ashley said as she looked around and saw nothing but the blackness of space.

The rest of her crewmates agreed

"This is my memory." The Catalyst answered "I will show you my beginnings."

Shepard

Shepard blinked and then shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. Everyone had disappeared into thin air. He thought he was going insane when they reappeared seconds later. All the occupants in the room just sort of fell to the floor with a sort of unbelieving look in their eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" the Catalyst smirked

"Yes son… I do. That was incredible." Hackett muttered. There was a course of agreement from the rest of the members from the room.

Javik recovered first and merely walked from the room "There are many things to think about." He said as he left.

Liara just stared at the Catalyst "I don't know what to say to that." She piped up

"What happens now?" Ashley commented

"We rebuild." Shepard said making himself known.

The Catalyst smiled once again "We have already repaired many of the Mass Relays and are helping to rebuild the worlds we have damaged. Now if you could gather the councilors together Admiral Hackett I would like to discuss what Shepard has done for the Galaxy, and how things will change." He finished before disappearing.

"Right." Hackett said slowly before exiting the room.

"Shepard it's good to see you." Garrus stated as he moved over to Shepard.

"Nice to see you as well Garrus but I think now is not the time to talk. I need to catch up on what's been happening these past couple of months. We can talk later okay." Shepard said in a tired tone.

"I'm holding you to that Shepard. You owe me a rematch, I refuse to believe that you're a better shot than I am." He said

"We'll see Garrus." Shepard laughed

With that Garrus stretched his limbs and walked out of the room.

"I need to be going as well." Liara stated "The meeting will be starting soon and I need to find out what you did to us Shepard. Not that I'm complaining." She remarked before she traced Shepard's cheek and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Ashley got up as well "I don't have to be anywhere, so I'll help you catch up."

"That sounds great." Shepard smiled

She joined him on his hospital bed and picked up a data pad _"This is what's been happening lately" _Ashley communicated over the bond "_Now open your mind Shepard."_

"_Okay" _he sent back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over what had happened since the battle and what he had missed.

Two days later Shepard was cleared and given a bill of full health. The Normandy still wasn't back yet so Shepard was given temporary quarters next to Liara's.

That evening Liara called Shepard and Ashley to her room to discuss what the Catalyst had told them. Both were relieved to hear from her because she had locked herself in her room and asked not to be disturbed.

"So What did Shepard do to us?" Ashley asked as she walked in behind Shepard hand in hand.

"Come sit there is much to tell and show you loves." Liara returned

Until 2 A.M. the three sat there as they communicated through the bond that their love had formed and learned about all the changes that had been made.

Liara and Ashley had fallen asleep but Shepard remained awake. It was a lot to take in all at one time, and only now did he realize the scale of what he had done. He had combined Synthetics and Organics giving each traits of the other at the molecular level. He had rewritten the DNA of every being in the galaxy so that the cycle could end.

The Reapers were going to help them rebuild. They were going to share the knowledge of all the civilizations they had harvested, which was kind of creepy now that he thought about it with the races of the Galaxy.

This was going to be a long and arduous process, there was still so much hate for the Reapers that everyone might not accept their help or their existence. Plus somewhere out there existed remnants of Cerberus. His gut told him so and his gut was usually never wrong. Shepard was worried, until he felt Ashley shift "_Shepard you still awake? Go to sleep."_ She communicated groggily over the bond before falling back asleep.

He looked down at his own body and watched the lights travel down his body; they were a deep red color. The Catalyst had explained that this was because of the fact that he was the first one to be changed and therefore had been altered the most. He was the first one to be changed and therefore would be turned to in times of need. The red light made him stand out for that very reason.

Shepard then looked at the sleeping women beside him, Liara on his left and Ashley on his right. Liara's organic circuits pulsed light blue every couple of seconds, Ashley's pulsed a deep green color. His worries and fears vanished. It seemed he still had an important role to play and only one he could fulfill, but he would not be alone. He had many friends from all walks of life ready to help him whenever he needed it, there was Hackett he could turn to whenever he felt lost, the man seemed to have an answer to everything.

Then there were his two lovers. They had supported him in their own ways throughout the years and now the three of them had bound themselves to each other mind, body and soul. He now went to asleep with a new conviction. He could take on the tasks and challenges laid before him knowing he was not alone.

**Author's note**: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry about these extremely long scenes and rants. I'm very detail oriented and tend to drag things out. The next chapter will start moving things along at a faster pace. So bear with me. Also I know I've said this before but I promise to start updating my other stories when school starts in two weeks. In the mean time I'll be posting a new chapter for this story once maybe twice a week.

Have a pleasant day or evening depending on where you live and see you next time.


End file.
